FIRST THERE WAS NIGHT AND THEN THERE WAS…DAY
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: What happened the day after? Karmy Army brace yourself. Kiam's brace yourself and Liamy's whatever!
1. Chapter 1

**FAKING IT**

**FIRST THERE WAS NIGHT AND THEN THERE WAS…DAY**

**SUMMARY: **What happened the day after? Karmy Army brace yourself. Kiam's brace yourself and Liamy's whatever!

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Amy awoke in her bed, immediately she lifted up looking around the room. Everything was in order, nothing was wrong, just some rain showers and overcast. She grinned and fell back asleep. Immediately, she heard her door open, as Liam Booker came in with a tray. She quickly got up, covering herself with her blanket.

"Liam?" she confusingly admitted.

"Amy." He said placing the tray on her desk, he came over and grabbed her arms pulling her in to a kiss. She pulled away quickly, maintaining the blanket covering her. "Good morning." He replied. "I took some liberties and made you breakfast. Some eggs, bacon and"

"Lauren?"

"It's alright; I made sure she was gone before I did anything."

"Nana?"

"She helped." He said leading Amy back to the bed. He then grabbed the tray and placed it in front of her, and pulled her desk chair over and sat down.

"Liam?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make sense of this all." He said seriously.

"This was two people getting drunk and having sex, that's it."

"How can you say that?" Liam added.

"Because clearly, we wanted to get back at Karma, and" Liam quickly kissed Amy, as she looked at him confused.

"Yea, you doing that, isn't really going to instantly change my feelings."

"I know. I guess in some way, I just don't want to be the bad guy. I guess, it's my family's trade."

"What?"

"Amy, I have strived to be a good guy in multiple areas of my life because my family. They aren't exactly always on the up and up, they will sell you down a river if it meant they gain a few bucks. I want you to know that my intent yesterday wasn't to sleep with you. I don't"

"Liam, me too. We were drunk and angry."

"But I took advantage…" he said sincerely.

"Me too." She replied.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Liam inquired.

"I was…but she isn't with me."

"I don't understand why…I mean all that you did for her. I love Shane but faking a relationship just to appease other people."

"Yea I know..."

"Seems like the short end of the stick?" Liam added.

"Well, that stick has sailed but I did figure out one thing."

"What?"

"I like girls." She said biting the burnt toast.

**Find out more on Chapter Two of "First There Was Night and Then There was…Day"**


	2. Chapter 2

**FAKING IT**

**FIRST THERE WAS NIGHT AND THEN THERE WAS…DAY**

**SUMMARY: **What happened the day after? Karmy Army brace yourself. Kiam's brace yourself and Liamy's whatever!

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Liam grinned. "Me too." He added, when suddenly there was a knock at the door, Nana entered.

"Liam, you forgot your cof-"she added with a sneaky grin. "Oh..." she replied

"Nana?" Amy spouted.

"It's not my business what you do on Saturday mornings or evenings, or daytime." She blurted passing the coffee cup to Liam. "But I will say, that all this time, I passed you as a homosexual, but after talking with this young man, its seems to be the other way around I presume."

"Grandma I?"

"What?" she replied concerned?

"I'm happy."

"Good, I am too." She said leaving out, as Liam looked at her and laughed.

"Happy?" he added laughing, as she laughed too.

"It's the truth. I don't know what I am now."

"You just said you like girls."

"I like one girl specifically, or as Shane would say, I'm Karma sexual."

"Yea well, high school is screwy that way."

"Well, what about you? What about Karma?" she asked. "She truly was in love with you, I think. All this was all for you."

"Therein lies the problem, I don't like liars."

"Me too, contrary to pass choices…so how do we tell her?"

"Well, I go up to her and tell her that I got you drunk and slept with you where she proceeds to slap me… very hard…at which I spend the rest of the school year as a the Guy who messed up the one cherished couple of Hester High."

"Or we can both tell her and assume consequences." She added.

"You know I couldn't let you do that."

"And why?"

"It's not gentlemanly."

"Touché." She said with a chuckle. "But in all honesty let's, both tell her and deal."

"Ok." Liam responded placing his coffee cup down and sitting beside Amy on the end of the bed.

"So what did you and Nana talk about?"

"Apparently, I favor your Grandfather…"

"I see."

"That if I hurt you, she has a 22 ready for me."

"Of course."

"She asked what my intentions were."

"What?" Amy said embarrassed.

"At which I said, I'm not sure...then she told me about how incredible you are and what you've been through…and contrary to how we got here or how we even came across paths, I believe it. Amy Raudenfeld, you are incredible."

"Well, you are no under achieved yourself." Amy added, as silence fell between them. Liam very passionately kissed Amy; he then pulled away and grabbed his things.

"Thank you….for last night." He said with a grin, leaving out.

* * *

ASHCROFT RESIDENCE:

Karma came down the stairs of her house dressed in oversized sweats, with messy hair, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. She came over looking in the peep-hole, she opened it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Liam slept with Amy." Lauren responded holding her phone out showing video of the two together, as Karma looked confused.

**Find out more on Chapter Three of "First There Was Night and Then There was…Day"**


	3. Chapter 3

**FAKING IT**

**FIRST THERE WAS NIGHT AND THEN THERE WAS…DAY**

**SUMMARY**: What happened the day after? Karmy Army brace yourself. Kiam's brace yourself and Liamy's whatever!

**CHAPTER THREE:**

"You're a B***tch!" Karma replied she shut the door in Lauren's face; suddenly she fell to the floor, crying uncontrollably.

"Karma? What happened?" her Mother responded, immediately she came over and sat beside her, Karma continued to cry on her Mom. As Lauren listened for a bit, she turned and grinned, opening her umbrella and heading back to the car.

Shane drove by the house, noticing Lauren heading towards her car, he looked confused.

* * *

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…**

Shane pulled up in front of the Amy's house, as Liam quickly got in.

"So why am I picking you up in front of Amy's house?"

"Because you took my car last night, leaving me wasted."

"By your own doing, remember…leave me I'm waiting for Karma."

"I guess."

"So what happened?" Shane noisily asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Karma." Shane added.

"We are no longer. But you should have automatically known that."

"So that's why…" Shane responded.

"That's why what?" Liam asked.

"Well Karma must be so down trottin' and out of her mind over you, she hung out with Lauren."

"What?"

"I just passed Lauren coming out of her house."

"What? Why." he paused. Shane sensing something, immediately pulled over and parked. "Liam, what happened yesterday?"

"I broke up with Karma…and got drunk, and Amy was too."

"You didn't." Shane replied.

"It wasn't like we were thinking conscientious, we just wanted to"

"Get back at Karma."

"Yes, which we regret."

"So…"

"So Amy's in to girls," Liam stated quickly.

"She's finally crossed over fully." He said happily.

"Well, Karma specifically."

"Ok?" he said understandingly. "So what about last night?"

"I don't know. I don't know what my feelings are…I mean up until you told me, I was sprung over Karma."

"Well, of course, it's only been a day, it's still fresh." Shane added, he then grinned. "You know, something in me, almost thought you was going to say feelings for Amy" he looked at Liam's face. "Liam, you don't have feelings for Amy, right?" he questioned.

"No of course not." He answered quickly.

"Good because a one night stand, won't change the fact that she's in love with Karma."

"I know, but I'll say this, it's not hard to fall for Amy, she is a very sweet person, honest

and…beautiful" he replied, as Shane looked confused.

"So no feelings?"

"Nope." Liam replied unconvincing.

"Right!" Shane said pulling off sarcastically.

* * *

Amy came down the stairs as Lauren came inside.

"So where were you?" Amy asked unsuspecting.

"Taking care of some last minute post wedding issues. Wouldn't want Farrah or my Dad to worry when they come back." nervously Lauren convinced.

"Ok...Oh and thank you." Amy added as Lauren looked confused.

"For?"

"For being sympathetic, it was nice to see. Although I don't know for how long, but it was a nice evil step sister gesture." Amy continued. As Lauren looked at her, she grinned.

"I will accept that in an evil step sister thank you." she added. "So what are your plans this fine Sunday?"

"Well, Nana has plans for us, she said getting to know her new granddaughter and current one."

"And what about the Karma issue?"

"I can't really focus on that. I just a need a day, no Karma, no stress. Just a day to ponder in thought how I've screwed up immensely."

"With Karma or...Liam?" Lauren pushed, Amy looked at her astonished.

"You knew Liam was here?"

"I heard you two talking and then..."

"Look, it wasn't anything. Liam and I, were drunk and made a mistake." Amy confessed.

"Obviously." Lauren snidely remarked as she walked pass Amy, who looked at her confused.

**Find out more on Chapter Four of "First There Was Night and Then There was…Day"**


	4. Chapter 4

**FAKING IT**

**FIRST THERE WAS NIGHT AND THEN THERE WAS…DAY**

**SUMMARY**: What happened the day after? Karmy Army brace yourself. Kiam's brace yourself and Liamy's whatever!

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**THE ART ROOM- NIGHT:**

"So I get it…I'm made to be the bad guy because I lied but you, of course, aren't right?"

"Karma?" Liam turned wiping his hands with a nearby rag, he looked at her confused.

"You know, I can totally understand Amy now… why be with a guy when they're all dogs." Karma continued with a strong resentment walking up to Liam.

"Look, obviously, you're up..." suddenly with all she could she slapped him. Liam looked at Karma.

"Sleeping with me and then Amy and I'm the bad guy, how about those morals?" she sarcastically remarked.

"Karma?"

"What? Going to lie and say, how it didn't mean anything, just like it didn't mean anything at the threesome." Karma added. Suddenly Liam turned away from her and wiping his hands with the rag.

"You're an a#(&$" Karma began as Liam turned back towards her in anger cutting her off.

"You know what, maybe you are right. Maybe I failed to see which one of you I really liked. At least Amy has a heart and feelings, so much that she lied out of protecting you but you, you lied, to what? Gain a status, be popular." He fired back, making Karma stop. "So now, since it's backfired you want to place blame? Well, let me clear up some important details, you obviously forgot while plotting…you LIED, you BROKE my heart and Amy's…which led us to make a decision the we regretted...but to be honest, I'm not so sure I should be as of now. It's called KARMA…Karma. You only got exactly what you gave." As tears formed in Karma's eyes, Liam turned once again back around. Karma then ran out of the room immediately. Liam looked at the nearby vase with his and Karma's initials; he lifted it up and looked at it, quickly throwing it against the wall.

**RUDENFIELDS/COOPERS-NIGHT:**

"Amy?" Nana called out as Amy came around the corner with Lauren to find Shane at the door. "You have a visitor?" Nana replied continued her conversation with Shane as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Shane?" Amy said coming closer, as her Nana headed beside Lauren.

"He's cute in a Rock Hudson sort of way. Don't you think Lauren?" she said nudging Lauren.

"Why thank you Nana." Shane replied coming in.

"If only I was younger…" she replied leaving as Lauren followed.

"So what brings you here?" Amy asked.

"A shoulder, encouragement… tea and shade." Shane replied, as Amy headed up the stairs and he followed. Once inside her room, Amy quickly closed the door behind her.

"You know, I love your Nana, she's so cute…" _mimics her if I was only younger to himself_. "You know, never in a million years would I have pegged you as a one night stand type?"

"I'm not, I was drunk and-"

"And heartbroken…very? The late Norah Ephron plot. Girl and boy who can't stand each other have a one night stand, then say it's nothing but it turns out to be more. With them ultimately getting together in the end." Shane added with a grin.

"Ha Ha. Not this story, it's more of a MTV scripted show. Girl thinks she's gay, spills her heart out to the one girl she thinks she's in love with only to start drinking and end up in bed with the one guy who she despises but who her crush loves."

"Sound more DeGrassi." Liam lamented. "Amy, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Something in me wants to pretend all this never happened. I don't want to face the fact that my friendship is completely over. I don't want to lose Karma."

"And the Liam factor?"

"Well if Karma wants him and he wants her than she came have him."

"That may be a problem?"

"Why?"

"Well, knowing Liam, he's a straight forwards person , the fact that Karma continued the ruse and of course, the one night stand with you and not being able to tell Karma-"

"Who's not telling Karma, we decided to tell her together."

"Interesting?"

"Why interesting?"

"I know you two are the honesty upfront types but I come from the Karma side. We are a people who live for drama, and ultimately, and unfortunately, we look for what we can get out of it. The scales changed the moment you two slept together. So speaking of sleeping together… what was it like?"

"Was that really what you came here for?"

"No…" he paused. "I think Liam Booker is attracted to you." He quickly said.

"What? What did you just say?"

"I said no."

"After that?"

"Liam may be attracted to you."

"No no no." Amy said shaking her head in disbelief. "That's not how this works"

"Well"

"Shut up." Amy replied seriously. "Liam Booker can't be in love with me, when he knows I love Karma."

"He does, but I think that's what's endearing to him about you."

"Of course…a guy liking two girls he's slept with."

"See, I don't think it's in libido. I mean, that's part of it but honestly, I don't know. I think maybe he's reevaluating the Karma situation. Or it just might be, he still wants Karma and I'm just imagining…see, drama, we live for it."

**Find out more on Chapter Five of "First There Was Night and Then There was…Day"**

_**Feel free to comment or leave comments, I would love to know what you think might happen…it could only make a better fanfic.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**FAKING IT**

**FIRST THERE WAS NIGHT AND THEN THERE WAS…DAY**

**SUMMARY**: What happened the day after? Karmy Army brace yourself. Kiam's brace yourself and Liamy's whatever!

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

"There are many elements that go into a great story: theme, plot, story structure, setting, style and tone and the biggest element: characters. Hester High's greatest story is no different; the theme helped us to learn something about our school, and about ourselves. The plot provided the unified conflict, a honeymoon period, an almost uncoupling, and finally the victorious return through heart wrenching monologue. Lastly, the characters, Karma and Amy, two best friends, two lovers, and Hester High's personal poster children that our school is much more than a pseudo Bayside High, but an ever welcoming and evolving snap chat of the world in which we live. The one thing we all failed to see, was the pressure of both Karma and Amy, and their sudden popularity. So no one saw the end coming… "

(Vashti, Hester High Lead Editor)

**12:00 AM:**

Karma's parents came to the door quickly as they opened the door to find Amy.

"Amy?"

"Hey Mr. Ashcroft, Misses, is Karma available to talk?"

"Mom?" Karma added in a sleepy tone.

"Amy's here, Karma, she wants to talk?" Ms. Ashcroft interjected, as Karma looked at Amy.

"Karma, I need to talk to you…about tomorrow?" Amy replied, Karma then nodded yes, turning and heading back up the stairs as Amy followed.

Once they were upstairs, Amy came into Karma's room, feeling un eased as Karma sat on her bed.

"So, what do you want to do, about tomorrow? I mean how should we handle it? Are we going to end it by conscientious uncoupling? Or just…" she muttered while pacing back and forth.

"We can end it by saying that you slept with Liam." Karma replied, as Amy stopped. She looked at Karma nervously.

"Karma, I"

"Save it. You were drunk, right? And I hurt you, so you needed to hurt me, right?"

"It wasn't…"

"Amy, tomorrow, I'm not going to school, and I'm sending a prepared statement, it will simply say that with much sadness, we are no longer together, no excuses, no lies, just the truth…literally." Karma replied Amy stood with tears in her eyes.

"Karma…I'm sorry I slept with Liam, I'm sorry it ended up the way it did. I know I can never say or do anything to change that but I don't want to lose my best friend. Not over some dumb guy…"

"See that's just it, Amy. It wasn't a dumb guy, it was my guy and you slept with him, because you wanted to hurt me because I didn't have the same feelings." Karma added. Amy then looked at a nearby picture of Liam and Karma in the Kale outfit. She turned around.

"No… you don't get to do this…you don't get to sit here and be justified." Amy demanded. "Look at me, standing here seeking forgiveness for an apology…when it was I who kissed you at the Pep Rally, it was I who faked being gay for you in front of our school, it was I who ultimately distanced my relationship with my Mother and if anything, it's me whose been the best friend, I could be but you, you've been a selfish" Amy grunted in frustration, she then looked at Karma. "You're right, Karma, we are no longer together…literally.

Suddenly, Karma woke up finding herself in her bedroom and emotional. Only a few hours before seeing Amy after this whole aftermath, she thought. She didn't know what to do, Liam's words hurt but they were the truth, she only got what she had gave, her mess was now unraveled.

**AT A STARBUCKS NEARBY:**

Lauren made her way into a Starbucks in a trench coat and big dark sunglasses, as she peered over them to look around noticing her contact; she made her way over and sat in a booth.

"So you have something for me?" a voice cried.

"I do." Lauren whispered.

"So let me get this straight, this is actual video proof that Karma and Amy are over?" "This is actually proof that what you suspected before is true." Lauren added.

"Ok, so what's in this for you?"

"Oh, nothing is in this for me, Vashti."

"Well, since I'm in the business of rumors, it would seem a huge rumor involving pills and you were set to break, would this be the distraction you needed to keep it covered?"

"Why, what do you ever mean?" Lauren replied in heavy southern accent.

"I take that as a yes."

"Take it as whatever." She whispered.

"Just one more question…"

"Yes" Lauren said annoyed.

"Your Father married Amy's mother over the weekend, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, wouldn't that make you sisters? Why ruin that potential sisterhood?"

"First-that just wasn't one question…and second, what sisterhood." Lauren said with a devious grin, walking away.

**Find out more on Chapter Six of "First There Was Night and Then There was…Day"**

_**Feel free to comment or leave comments, I would love to know what you think might happen…it could only make a better fanfic._


	6. Chapter 6

**FAKING IT**

**FIRST THERE WAS NIGHT AND THEN THERE WAS…DAY**

**SUMMARY: What happened the day after? Karmy Army brace yourself. Kiam's brace yourself and Liamy's whatever!**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

As Lauren lay on the ground, holding her bloody nose, Amy shook her hand in pain as everyone in the lunch room watched and gathered in shock; Principal Penelope and teachers came rushing in. Shane nodded at Liam to help, Liam then grabbed Amy leading her out the backdoor, as the crowd continued gathered. When Principal Penelope and teachers got to the middle of the group, she looked down at Lauren, immediately, helping her up.

"What happened? Lauren?" She looked around. "Hey, you two help me to get her to the clinic." She called as two teachers helped Lauren up. "Who did this?" she called out as everyone just stood. "I want to know right now, people."

Liam and Amy headed into the art room, as Liam shut the door behind them.

"I can't believe you hit her." Liam replied.

"Me either." She grunted in pain.

"Let me look at that." Liam replied, he softly and gently looked at Amy's hand and grinned.

"First punch?" Liam suggested.

"No. I punched Owen Stewart in first grade." Amy replied endearingly.

"Oh." Liam grinned. "Well, you're going to need some ice on that." He left going into the backroom.

"Why? What did I do to deserve all this? I was happy being an inconspicuous sophomore, now I'm the conspicuous sophomore with a sex tape that all of Hester High has seen thanks to my evil step sister."

"Well, look at it like this; you're only one half of a conspicuous sophomore with a 30 second sex tape." Liam replied returning with ice and an emergency kit. "Have a seat." He asked, helping Amy sit on a nearby open desk.

"What's going to happen when Karma sees it, or if she sees it?" Amy added, as Liam looked at her concerned.

"Karma already knows." He said wiping the blood off Amy's knuckles.

"What do you mean?" Amy replied.

"She came on Sunday night…here…"

"You told her?"

"No, she knew. She told me I was dog for sleeping with you, she slapped me and…"

"And?" Amy continued.

"And in anger, I told her, she only got what she gave and it was karma." Liam answered; Amy looked at Liam and shook her head in disbelief.

**BEFORE SCHOOL:**

Amy walked up to the Ashcroft's door; she knocked, when Ms. Ashcroft came to the door.

"Amy?" Ms. Ashcroft announced with joy. "Are we here to see Karma?"

"Yea, I needed to talk to her."

"Ok, we'll let me go and get her, why don't you come in and have some tea."

"Thanks." She said, as Amy came in, Mr. Ashcroft came over and gave her a bear hug.

"Hey Amy, how are you?"

"I'm ok."

"Good, well, Karma should be down any moment. I've got to put these fresh barley out in the truck." He said heading out of the kitchen, as Ms. Ashcroft came downstairs.

"Um, Amy…Karma doesn't feel well, she actually has decided to stay home from school."

"I could-"

"That's ok, we have it. I will have her call you when she's better." Ms. Ashcroft said, Amy sadly nodded and left out of the house. As she walked away, she turned and looked back at what would be Karma's window.

**PRESENT DAY:**

"OUCH!" she cried out as Liam applied the bandage around her hand, and placed the bag of ice on it.

"Sorry." Liam replied. "I apologized, and kept a smooth head but then she started playing victim and"

"She lied."

"Who?"

"I went to Karma's house this morning, to talk about…well this and…she didn't want to see me, she had her Mother cover for her..." she shook her head. "I've lost my friend, I've lost Karma." Amy said slightly crying, as silence set in, Liam looked at Amy's hand; he took the ice off and looked at her.

"Amy…you didn't lose her…she's your best friend and if anything, once this blows over and it will blow over, she'll be back."

"And how do you know that?" Amy replied getting herself together.

"Because I'm pretty sure, there are videos circulating of Amy Mayweather knocking out Lauren, which will help her put into perspective how good of a friend you are." He added, as Amy grinned. "I will say this, Amy Rudenfield, you are one amazing person, and if you weren't in love with the opposite sex, I definitely would have loved getting to know you." He replied, suddenly Amy closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him, he reciprocated with a kiss on the forehead.

"You two step away from each other…NOW!" Principal Penelope demanded coming into the art room.

**Find out more on the LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER of "First There Was Night and Then There was…Day"**

_**Feel free to comment or leave comments, I would love to know what you think might happen…it could only make a better fanfic._


	7. Chapter 7

**FAKING IT**

**FIRST THERE WAS NIGHT AND THEN THERE WAS…DAY**

**SUMMARY: What happened the day after? Karmy Army brace yourself. Kiam's brace yourself and Liamy's whatever!**

* * *

_**Author Note: This will be the seven and last chapter of this fanfic. I don't like to make my stories too long. However, I am making a goal to write until season two starts so favorite me as an author, add comments/reviews and Look out for my next Faking It fanfic.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN- The Final Chapter**

**Karma's Room:**

Karma came down stairs still in pajamas heading towards the kitchen. Once there, she found her Mom sitting.

"Mom, I thought you left with Dad?"

"Karma, what's going on?" she said in a serious tone. "Your aura is off, and the fact, that you had me lie to Amy. At first, I chalked it up to your spat but its more isn't it? I can tell as your Mother."

"I told you, we had a fight."

"Karma, sit." she said patting the dining chair as Karma followed instruction. "I know we are liberal parents, we allow life to raise you and nurture you. But we also understand when there are times we must step in and this is one. Karma, what happened between you two?" Ms. Ashcroft said concerned. Karma hesitated.

"Mom, I'm not a lesbian." she started.

* * *

**Hester High School:**

Principal Penelope sat at her desk hands clasped together looking at Amy, Lauren and Liam.

"Disappointment can't even begin to describe how I feel right now. Lauren, even though the punch was un warranted" she said looking at Amy. "And not justified, what you did is a federal offense...and you Liam, being an accessory and trying to seduce Amy in my school."

"I didn't seduce her."

"No, he was just helping me."

"Get into bed again?" Lauren muttered.

"You want me to hit you again!" Amy replied as Liam grinned.

"LADIES!...And you, stop grinning!" Suddenly there was a knock at the door; an older and cute gentleman came in.

"Hello, Principal Penelope." immediately Liam became annoyed.

"Mr. Booker?" she replied in a flirty tone.

"It's William." he said looking at everyone. "Well, its looks like William Junior-"

"Liam." Liam retorted.

"Liam is in trouble?" he said concerned. "I was alerted by my staff that Liam had a…sex tape?"

"You see Mr. Booker" Principal Penelope stuttered. "The school was not-"

"I did it." Liam said as he stood up and faced his Father. "I sent it to everybody and uploaded it on the school web site, so the school isn't liable, I am." Liam added, as a scared Lauren and confused Amy looked at him and his Father. Mr. Booker looked at Liam in anger and then at Principal Penelope with a forced smile.

"Well...my apologies, Principal Penelope…on behalf of my son."

"Oh it's alright Mr…I mean William."

"Liam, we will discuss your consequences when we get home, if it's alright with Principal Penelope." Mr. Booker replied in anger.

"Of course." The Principal agreed as Mr. Booker turned towards Liam, an instructed him to leave.

"Good day, Ms. Penelope." Mr. Booker added as Liam went over to the door and opened it. As the two gentlemen made their way out, Mr. Booker stopped and looked back. "Oh and Ms. Rudenfield." he announced as Amy looked back. "Your Mother has graciously accepted dinner at our house Thursday; I hope to see you there as well." Amy looked at Liam, who just stormed out as his Father followed.

"Well, since we've cleared up things, your Grandmother is coming to pick you two girls up. Amy you're suspended for two days."

"What?" Amy replied.

"School policy, zero tolerance." Principal Penelope replied.

"And her suspension? You really don't believe that crap about him doing this, right?"

"Until, there is absolute evidence, I do. As for the punishment, it looks like it will be the reconstruction of an apparent broken nose." Principal Penelope replied. "You two are dismissed, go wait in the office." She announced.

* * *

**Karma's House:**

"Karma, I failed you." Her Mom lamented.

"No, Mom." Karma replied.

"My little girl" her Mother said holding her cheek. "Is now a little woman and I…"she stopped trying to hold back tears. "Karma, I'm sorry." She replied.

"It's not your fault, I just made some stupid decisions and"

"Karma, not stupid." She said refocusing Karma's face on her. "Not stupid, just… young." She then put her hand down and took a deep breath. "Karma, when you're young you make decisions not caring about the ramifications. I'm pretty sure Amy being with Liam was just that or you…faking this relationship as well." She looked at Karma and grinned. "Believe me, there will be more good and bad decisions to come because that's how life works." She put her hands on Karma's. "But Karma, it's what you take from them that ultimately makes who you become." She then stood up and walked over pouring tea into two nearby cups. "But I will say this; don't let a bad decision end a good friendship." She placed the cup in front of Karma and kissed her forehead and left out of the kitchen, Karma then took a sip. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

"I got it." Karma yelled as she came into the hallway and towards the front door. She peeped and then opened to find Shane standing there.

"Look, I'm probably the last person you want to see, seeing as I told Liam the truth but I want you to know that Amy was in a fight." He said as Karma looked concerned.

"What? Come in." she said.

* * *

**Booker Residence:**

Liam came into his house as his Father followed.

"So is this your intent, to screw every little twit you can find?" his Father demanded, immediately Liam turned around and tried to hit him, but missed as his Dad ducked. "So, she's more than a twit?" his Dad continued. Liam tried again.

"LIAM!" a voice yelled. Immediately he stopped and looked up along with his Father, to find his Mother standing on the stairs, she came down quickly. "William, what happened?"

"You're son, has a sex tape with Farrah Rudenfeld's daughter?"

"Farrah?...What?"

"It would seem they taped themselves and passed it throughout his school, however, my people are taking it offline. He's determined to mess up the Booker Company's good name."

"Calm down Will. And Liam what were you thinking?"

"Just living up to my Father's standards."

"Liam?" his Mother chastised.

"He doesn't even know the legal ramification that could come out of this." Mr. Booker added, he then calmed down and gained control. "William, you better pray that on Thursday when Farrah and her daughter come, that they do not sue us. And you will do everything in your power to make sure they don't." He said leaving out of the foyer, as Mrs. Booker looked at her son.

"Liam, why?" his Mother asked, Liam shook his head and stormed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Karma's House:**

Karma sat completely astonished by what Shane had presented her.

"I can't believe it, all this because of something I started." She replied.

"Well, it's not your fault; love makes you do crazy things." Shane added. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well, apologize to both of them, Liam and Amy. I don't want to lose my friendship with neither."

"May I ask you a question?" Shane presented.

"What?"

"All the times, you never once guessed? Or realized?"

"Honestly, no, I was too caught up in Liam to ever realize that Amy felt that way."

"Interesting?"

"What's interesting?"

"Well, the kisses, the kissing. You never felt anything…Amy always talked about this threesome kiss how it seemed that you felt more, was that the case?" Shane asked as Karma took a moment to think. She could see Amy calming her down, then Amy initiating the kiss, and then her pulling away as she mouthed the words, WOW!

"No." she replied. Suddenly, his phone beeped, he looked at it. "Pablo." He stood up as she followed him to the door.

"Karma, I am truly sorry."

"No, I am for allowing this to go too far and for placing you in this predicament." Karma said as he left out.

* * *

**Liam's Bedroom:**

Liam stood throwing darts in his room, when he Mother came in.

"So, Farrah Rudenfeld's daughter?" she said skimming around his room, Liam kept shooting darts. "You know Farrah, and I was friends when we were younger? It was Farrah and Edward, Amy's Father." She replied making small talk. "You know, the accident was hard on everyone especially Farrah and Amy." Liam finished his last dart and looked at his Mom. "But Farrah was strong…she's always been." She said sitting down on a nearby desk chair. "I suppose Amy is to?"

"I'm sorry." Liam responded, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I didn't mean to try and hit him but he kept talking about how the business would hurt…then he called Amy….and I just"

"Liam, it's alright. Will, can sometimes be an a$$." Liam grinned. "But he's still your Father, and this business is all he's ever known and you can't be angry if he worries and protects it."

"And his family?"

"Liam, I need you to make it work. I love your Father and I love you, don't make me choose?" the Mom retorted, as Liam took a breath.

"Ok. I'll try." Liam added.

"Good…"his Mom said with a grin. "So…this Amy, you like her?" she inquired, Liam grinned shaking his head.

"Yea, I do….unfortunately; I think I completely ruined any chances."

"Why do you say that?"

"I thought I was in love with her best friend." Liam added.

"Oh?" his Mom said caught off guard.

"In fact…me and said best friend were…friendly." He insinuated.

"Oh…that's never good." His Mom added uncomfortably.

"But then she said something and did something's that hurt me and hurt Amy. Thus, is why, and a few bottles of champagne, we were" he hesitated. "Friendly…Of course, Amy has been incredible throughout this whole ordeal. Even when someone posted the video, she was awesome. She is awesome." Liam said lovingly.

"Well…first, your grounded for the drinking underage, second, no more getting friendly until your old enough to deal with the consequences and finally…it's never too late to start over." She replied. "Liam, if you like her, be bold enough to start over and see where that takes you." She stood up, to leave. "Oh and Liam, I don't think I ever imagined saying this but stop being so friendly." She said exiting as he grinned.

* * *

**Amy's House:**

Amy lay in her bed when she heard a sound at her window. Immediately she awoke and headed over, as small pebbles hit her window, she looked down in shock. She then quietly made her way out of her room, down the dark hall and down the stairs. She quietly opened the front door and stepped out on the porch.

"You know, I'm not allowed visitors, until Farrah gets back. From the apparent cut short honey moon due to me."

"That's a bummer; I can't believe you punched Lauren?"

"So that's why you came, to tell me how shock you are."

"No" she lingered. "Amy. I came here to not tell you in a dramatic on camera in front of the school fashion, that I'm…sorry. I cannot ever repay you for the position and places I've put you in. But someone once told me a bad decision isn't worth a great friendship. Amy, I love you and I don't want to lose you." Karma stood as Amy looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Karma, you could never lose me…" Amy replied pulling Karma into a hug, as they pulled back, Karma looked at Amy intently, she suddenly kissed her passionately. Immediately Amy pulled back, she looked at Karma confused…._**FAKING IT!**_

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**If you want more, if you liked what you read, please LEAVE a REVIEW & FAVORITE me as an AUTHOR and you'll be updated on when my next FAKING IT fan fiction will come out.**

* * *

**TEaSER:**

The question was simple, Amy thought, and she would be obliged to tell it however did she want to go through what she had gone through before. The TMZ darling of Hester High, where everything she said was usually taken out of context, where photographers and videographers questioned her every move. Suddenly she watched Vashti, touch her phone screen and point the attached recorder microphone towards her.

"So here's the rundown, our readers want to know what's your status? Be honest and no bull crap!"

"Umm?" Amy said when suddenly her eyes caught Karma and Liam standing together.

**_Look for FANfic: "ADD A PINCH OF RUMOR AND A THIRD OF MILL"_**


End file.
